dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasdevi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Jasdevi has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, they are immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch, though Jasdevi noted how disgusting it tasted. Superhuman resistance : Both twins are capable of enduring a direct hit of Allen's innocence, a blow that would probably kill most regular humans. Great Speed (Jasdero) : Though they didn't show it in battle, Jasdero was able to run at a huge speed while pulling a coach-- a speed that he sent flying the 222 pounds (100 kg) Skinn Bolic without slowing down. Pulling Force (Jasdero): '''Jasdero showed being able to pull a coach with his brother and Skinn Bolic with ease and without showing any sign of exhaustion. '''Materialization (実現D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 152 Jitsugen): Jasdero and Devit fight using a pair of identical golden revolvers. These guns, though, according to Lero, aren't loaded. The ammo that the pair use are created with the twins' power of "Materialization", which is when they simultaneously think of what ammo to use. The revolvers merely serve as a medium for their synchronized imagination. During their confrontation with Apocryphos, Jasdero and Devit's guns now appear slightly larger, but as small shotguns.D Gray Man chapter 217, page 13 Ammunition * Blue Bomb '(青ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 ''Ao bomu): Freezes anything it hits. * '''Red Bomb: Burning Red Planet (赤ボム「灼熱の赤い惑星」D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Aka bomu "Shakunetsu no akai wakusei"): Combines to form a large fireball, which they name "Blazing Red Planet" . Can be used at least twice in rapid succession. * White Bomb (白ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Shiro bomu): Creates a concussive blast capable of negating attacks on impact. Whether this works on all attacks or only their own launched back at them is unclear, though it is likely only the latter, as that is the only time it is used. * Green Bomb (緑ボムD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Midori bomu): Traps anything in a green slimy prison. * Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses (紫ボム「騙しメガネ」)D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 153 Murasaki bomu "Damashi megane"): Covers the eyes of their enemies in a purple goo that is impossible to remove, called the "trick glasses" after which, the twins can make their enemies see anything that they want. They have used this ability to make themselves invisible, conceal their attacks and make duplicates of the key Tyki Mikk gave to Allen, as well as the Millennium Earl. They seem to have to imagine what the duplicate is like, as the keys were inaccurate in their details, and the Millennium Earl they created was supposedly a copy of the "real, angry one" (said by Lero). Also of note is the fact that the "trick glasses" disappeared after Lavi opened the door to the next room. Trick glasses cause the room to have keys covering the floor's surface and a few bouncy balls strewn about. * Explosion: '''They were able to blow up Apocryphos's head by pointing their guns at him. Other materializations * '''Grudge (怨念D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 152 On'nen): Not a bullet launched by their guns. Instead, Jasdero and Devit summon a large mud-like creature which takes the appearance of several human corpses called "Grudge". * Monster Clown ''': Shown in the battle against Apocryphos, the monster clown is a huge multicolored creature with a clown face and arms. They can make it appear directly on the target so as to immobilize it. * '''Iron Maiden: '''A large iron maiden they have summoned in Jasdevi and and in split form too. They can control the two parts of the torture device to close it at will. Though it is tough enough to lock a parasite type exorcist like Arystar Krory, Apocryphos was able to break it instantly. * '''Star Bomb: A human-size star-shaped bomb. They can pin someone to it while it also releases shock waves that immobilize that target. When they decide so they can make the whole explode. They can also create to stars and stuck someone between them before crushing them. Jasdevi (ジャスデビ): Once the twins shoot each other in the head, they merge back into their original form: Jasdevi. Jasdevi, like the twins, have the power of "Materialization". As their bodies are one, they no longer need the guns to act as a medium, but instead simply think to create whatever they want. Unlike the two weaker bodies of Devit and Jasdero, Jasdevi has extraordinary strength and speed, and can harden his body to augment his defense greatly. This is because they are materializing the "strongest body imaginable". Using this body manipulation, he can also manipulate his hair to extend, pierce through humans, and act of its own accord if cut. The manipulated hair are implied to be his creation. With the same power of "Materialization", Jasdevi can create almost anything. He is able to create and manipulate pentacle-shaped screens that he can use as shields or to trap and crush his enemies. He can create shock waves that can smash his opponents hard and send them flying a great distance. References Navigation de:Jasdevi Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers